Click-To Catch A Vampire
by redwolffclaw
Summary: A technological wonder has revamped the cell phone industry and StarLite cell phones are a huge hit. However, when pictures start appearing online with invisible people, being a vampire is about to become a lot harder. 4th in Moonlighting Series. Set after Love Lasts Forever, but Sanity has a Shelf Life.
1. Technological Wonders

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I couldn't wait any longer to post this. I've had it on my computer for at least six months and my willpower isn't what it used to be.**

**This is the 4th official installment of my Moonlighting series: Psych/Moonlight crossover. It is the sequel to 1-No Such Thing As Psychics, 1.5- 12:04am Wake Up Call, 2- Out of the Past, and Into the Fire, and 3- Love Lasts Forever, but Sanity Has a Shelf Life.**

**I have put the others into the crossover section to see how they do there, so if you are having a hard time finding them, look there or on my author's page. I'm keeping this one in the main section for now at least.**

**This story is going to focus on exposing vampires on a wide scale. For those who know Moonlight, you know secrecy is VERY important when you're a vampire. If you don't know Moonlight, you're about to see why.**

**I do not own Psych or Moonlight or Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Technological Wonders**

It was high noon when Gus walked into the Psych office, dog tired. He'd spent most of the night and all morning standing in a line at the Buy More in Burbank to get one of the new StarLite cell phones. His buddy Chuck said he'd get him a great deal, and he had... but unfortunately didn't save him a spot in line and things got a bit hairy in the rush. However, after eight hours and one split lip, he'd gotten the phone.

As he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find the shades drawn. Shawn was most likely here and working, as usual. Besides spending time with his family, it seemed to Gus that Shawn immersed himself in work. He'd asked Shawn about it but he ended up getting a noncommittal shrug and said he needed to keep his mind busy.

Gus had a feeling that it was more than that, a lot more. He shook the thought off, not wanting to think about it right now. Today was going to be spent at his desk, playing with every gadget, gizmo and app he could download.

Just as he entered the main part of the office, he noticed Shawn sitting motionless on the couch with his arms on his knees, and his eyes closed. There was no way his friend was sleeping, because the only way he could sleep is if it was under 40 degrees. So Gus wondered what exactly was going on.

"Shawn?" He asked tentatively as he turned on the office light.

Shawn's eyes shot open. For the briefest instance, Gus saw white irises before a blink brought his eyes back to their normal brownish-green hue.

Rubbing his eyes, Shawn squinted at him, from the sudden glare of the illuminated office. "Gus? I wasn't expecting you back for at least another half a day..." Shawn rose and stretched, as if he'd been sitting a while. "From the sound of your last text you were about to take a machete to your fellow techies." He could see that Shawn had detected his injury by the subtle sniffs in his direction. "Looks like they won buddy."

Gus snorted indignantly and sat down on the couch next to Shawn, admiring the phone. It had a bright blue casing, reminiscent of the Blueberry, and silver lettering scrawled in tiny letters on the back. "Dude, it was worth every bit of it. This has the most up to date technology of any phone. The camera is supposed to be state of the art too!" He immediately started putting in his new settings and selecting his home screen wallpaper. _So many choices..._

Shawn took a look at the phone with a raised eyebrow before scoffing and leaning back against the corner of the couch. "Why did you even need a new phone? Your other one was just fine."

He gave Shawn an annoyed look, "I still have it. I'm just going to use it as my Playa Phone."

"Again with the _Playa Phone._" Shawn mocked. "In case you forgot, you have a girlfriend. You don't _need_ a playa phone."

Shawn went right for the jugular, as usual. Coraline and Gus had been officially going together for seven months and he'd never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Plus the fact that Coraline, a centuries old vampire, could snap him like a twig if she wanted to.

Giving indignant sputters as he knew he'd been beat, Gus ranted loudly, "You can't just let me have my dreams Shawn!"

Shawn's shushing came too late, as a wailing cry of a cranky baby pierced through the office. The vampire winced at the noise, and Gus immediately felt ashamed for waking the baby up. He should have known Shawn was watching his daughter while Juliet was at work.

"Aw Felicity..." Shawn baby talked as he bent down and picked up the small bundle of blankets. "Did mean ol' Uncle Gus wake you? Yes he did..."

Despite being made out to be the bad guy, again, Gus had to smile at the scene of his friend and his baby girl. She had sandy blond locks with a little bit of curl and puggy baby cheeks that Gus could say, without embarrassment, he'd pinched more than once. Her eyes were the spitting image of Shawn's own, and in the five months since her birth, they'd darkened to their permanent greenish brown hue.

Remembering his phone, Gus tapped the camera icon to catch the ridiculous face Shawn was currently making. He'd show it to Juliet as soon as he saw her. That, and he'd keep it as blackmail for later. Shawn hated being caught doing something cute.

He tapped the phone once more and the screen flashed as the image was captured.

"Hey! No fair!" Shawn griped as he heard the small click of the artificial shutter sound.

"Suck it Shawn." Gus grinned widely, knowing that his friend couldn't retaliate with his arms full of baby. He looked down to see if he'd managed to get the full kissy face Shawn had been making, but there was something wrong. "What the hell?"

Shawn started to head over, curiosity outweighing outrage. "At least tell me you got her smiling." He leaned over to see what Gus was gawking at. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelief.

Gus imagined Shawn's shocked expression mirrored his own. It wasn't every day you saw a flying baby, or what _looked_ like a flying baby.

Felicity was there, still wrapped up in her blankets. A gray button down shirt was also there, but any part of Shawn that wasn't covered in clothing... was completely gone.

* * *

"Thanks Strode. I'll come pick the bags up after my shift." Carlton Lassiter bid farewell to the station's coroner who'd been supplying him with the bagged blood he'd been drinking since being turned just shy of a year before. It was expensive, but since he didn't have to spend any money on food besides what Marlowe ate, it wasn't breaking his bank too much.

Carlton let the doors swing shut behind him and he headed down the _almost_ new hallways of the SBPD. The builders had used some of the original specifications from the old blueprints, but added on improvements like monitors in the corners for announcements, computer stations for visitors and new cells for the inmates. The records room, which had been completely destroyed by the explosion that had killed three officers and destroyed the whole building nine months before, had been narrowed down to a few computers and maybe one or two filing cabinets. He had to admit, he liked the additions.

Looking up, he noticed Buzz McNab, who waved as he passed. Carlton gave him his own half-hearted wave as he continued on his way.

As he walked, Carlton's thoughts, drifted to his wife. Lately she'd been subtly putting some pressure on him to turn her. It was a big move but he'd promised her when she was still in prison that he would. However, after what he'd seen Shawn go through the last few months, he didn't know if he'd be able to deal with it.

Sure, Shawn looked and acted a lot like his old self, most of the time, but he couldn't hide how he was feeling from Carlton. It wasn't just because Shawn was his sire, it was the subtle shifts in scent, movement, and moods that tipped him off. It was a hell of a front the other vampire was putting up though, and if it worked for Shawn then Carlton wasn't going to call him out on it. For now.

The detective trudged up the stairs and realized he was getting a bit weary from the sunlight pouring through the windows. Fortunately though, he'd been given his own office after the rebuild of the SBPD and he'd already pulled the shades down earlier and was looking forward to a little bit of privacy and shade.

Carlton was almost there when a small commotion caught his attention and he saw Shawn and Gus rush into the station, ignoring the other officers and making a B-line straight for him. "Oh Christ what now?" Carlton mumbled and dropped his hand from the doorknob so he could address the two men approaching him.

"Lassie!" Shawn called and jogged up to him. He was holding his baby girl so he wasn't going terribly fast, but his trot seemed urgent.

When Shawn got within reach he thrust Felicity into his arms and Carlton had to grab her quickly. "Spencer, Guster wha−" His words were cut short when an _extremely_ bright flash went off right in his face.

By the time his eyes cleared, he saw that Shawn and Gus were huddled over a little bright blue gizmo. "Spencer I don't know what the hell that was but don't include me in your little practical jokes."

A small laugh brought his attention to the baby and she was smiling up at him. For some reason she always found it funny when "uncle Carlton" was grumpy. Carlton vaguely wondered how something so adorable could come from Shawn and Henry's DNA.

Apparently Felicity's better half of the gene pool had overheard him and wandered over from her desk. "Carlton what's going on?" She asked coming up behind him. She noticed her daughter and made little raspberries in her direction.

Nodding in Shawn and Gus' direction Carlton grumbled, "Ask them. They're the ones flashing people." He realized what he'd said a moment after saying it and saw Juliet wrinkle her nose in mock disgust. "_Camera_ flashes."

Juliet snorted and rolled her eyes at him before walking up to her fiancé and his friend. Reluctantly, Carlton followed. He was mildly curious as to what had their attention so captivated anyway.

"Alright what are you two up to?" Juliet smiled, but when Shawn looked up at her, the intensity of his gaze showed her it was no joking matter. "Shawn?" He angled, what Carlton now saw was a phone, towards them and on the screen he was able to see Felicity, his dark blue suit, but that was it.

Carlton passed the baby off to her mother and grabbed at the phone, but Gus pulled it away protectively. "I'm not going to steal it Guster! I want to get a better look." Reluctantly, the black man handed over the phone. Carlton turned the device every which way and tried to see if it was just a trick of the light, but no... he just wasn't there. "What the hell is this?"

"No idea." Shawn shook his head, mystified. "We just found out and had to see if it was the same with you."

Furrowing his brow, Carlton asked, "What do you mean the same with me?"

"Look."

Carlton watched astounded as they swiped through at least thirty photos of what was apparently Shawn, but the only thing they saw was the objects he interacted with, and his clothes. Nothing more. Some of them were almost funny, floating objects and all, but the seriousness of the situation tempered the humor.

"This is impossible." Juliet lowered her voice so the other officers around them wouldn't hear. _"I thought vampires not showing up in mirrors and pictures was a myth."_

"It is!" Shawn stressed. "At least as far as I was told." He still looked unsure.

Carlton guessed it was something they would have to ask Mick St. John, their vampire detective friend from LA, or Josef Kostan, a wise yet vain four hundred year old vampire and mentor.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought occurred to Carlton as he watched them check out the pictures again. "Guster, what kind of phone is this?"

"It's a StarLite phone. Newest on the market."

"And how many of these are out there?" Carlton continued, hoping his theory was wrong.

Gus snorted, "Please! This is the most wanted phone out there. Actually just came out this morning. By next week half the world is going to have one of these babies, and I have one of the first." He smirked smugly.

Shawn's face went slack and Carlton knew his sire had just come to the same conclusion he had. "So, _hundreds_ of people are walking around right now with a cell phone that makes vampires look invisible?" Carlton cringed as fear trickled through the air and Shawn's eyes paled. "We need to call them."

"Call who?" Gus asked, concern marking his face as well.

"Everyone. There's not much we can do about the phones already out, but we need to stop people from getting more. Maybe Josef could do something, get a hold of someone to stop this." Shawn balled his fists at his sides and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Shawn," Gus said slowly. "I know Josef has connections and all, but we're talking about the entire world. This phone is going to be everywhere."

Carlton could tell Gus and Juliet were concerned that Shawn was over reacting, but he doubted they knew how important secrecy was to vampires. It kept both sides safe. Vampires safe from human hunters, and humans safe from vampires who would otherwise go on killing sprees but didn't because of their code. Now, all it would take for them to be ousted would be some schmuck taking a 'selfie.'

"We can at least warn them." Carlton sighed. "Doing nothing isn't going to help anyone."

"Oh my God, I have to call Coraline!" Gus grabbed his phone and quickly headed outside to make his call.

"Spencer," Carlton got the younger man's attention. "You should call Morgan. Let him know what is going on. He has government contacts and he could do something too. I'll call the others."

Nodding and coming back to himself, Shawn opened his eyes. He looked next to him at Juliet and his baby. "Things were going too good for us weren't they."

The statement almost broke Carlton's heart. He'd gotten a lot more respect for Shawn since they'd been turned and his sire had been through hell and back, but still the blows kept coming. "I suppose so Shawn." Carlton spun around and headed for his office, before he could say something, God forbid, endearing. There was no time for sentiments right then anyway. Things were going to change fast, and they had to be ready for it. He had the sinking feeling that being a vampire was about to become more of a liability than ever.

* * *

**END NOTES: It may be a while before this is updated. I have my other story, "Mirrored Lives" to finish and all, but I am really going to try to get another chapter out soon.**


	2. A Pineapple Situation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry for the year wait! Believe me I didn't think it would take this long, but I have a lot of stuff written for this story, and I never leave one unfinished. **

**This chapter has a few Chuck references. One in particular Psych fans will love... and no, I did not make it up. It really happens in the show.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-** **A Pineapple Situation**

"Thank you for shopping Burbank Buy More!"

Morgan Grimes doubted he could be heard above the throng of people crowding around the Nerd Herd desk. After the initial wave of customers clamoring to buy the StarLite cell phone, they all moved over to the store's tech help desk where he was currently stationed, greeting people. Even though the whole store was a front for their spy business, it still needed to be kept up and he was still the manager and needed to make an appearance.

Beside him was the leader of the Nerd Herd, his best friend Chuck, who was patiently explaining the new features of the phone to a customer. However, the co-workers next to him, Lester and Jeff, were currently showing off the phone's durability by smashing it against Jeff's head. Repeatedly.

Morgan was doing his best to ignore them, and the hunger beginning to gnaw at his psyche. He'd have to head to their base under the store, they called it Castle, to get some blood soon. Standing out in near sunlight was really starting to take it's toll, not to mention being bombarded with scents and emotions from so many people was making him super anxious, and hungry.

After greeting probably his thousandth customer of the day, despite being barely after 1pm, his phone rang. He looked down and saw it was Shawn Spencer. Quickly excusing himself and earning a puzzled look from Chuck, he moved to the enclosed entertainment system room for some privacy.

"Hey there bud." Morgan greeted his blood brother.

_"Morgan. I really need to talk to you."_

As much as Morgan liked talking to Shawn, they were completely swamped, and he was sure that Shawn would understand. "Not the best time. We're getting slammed here and I don't exactly have a _ton_ of privacy right now." His eyes flicked to a family bringing their young children into the room to look around, and one of them _definitely_ needed to be changed.

_"Are you still selling the phones?"_

Rolling his eyes Morgan groaned. Shawn must have seen Gus' new phone and wanted one for himself. "You really should have gotten here with Gus this morning. We're almost sold out…" A very loud growl came through the phone. "Whoa! Chill dude we'll probably get more if you want one _that_ badly!"

_"That's not the point! You need to stop selling those phones right now! It's the camera, man! We don't show up on it. It's like we're invisible or something."_

Alarmed by his intensity, it took a moment for Shawn's words to register and Morgan scoffed in disbelief. He then nervously eyed the family in the room with him. It really wasn't the place to get into _this _kind of discussion. He turned his back and walked nonchalantly out of the room before ducking quickly into his office before replying. "Invisible? Like, "vampires don't have a reflection" invisible?"

_"Yes. Exactly that."_

He couldn't believe it. Josef had told him that with the age of digital photography vampires luckily didn't have to worry about that anymore. Much to their relief. With social media, if vampires didn't show up in mirrors or film, there'd be no hiding at all…

Then, suddenly, it dawned on him why Shawn was so upset. One picture could completely ruin them, let alone thousands of pictures. "Dude?! Do you know how many of those things we sold today!? How many of these people are still walking around the store with them?"

_"They're still in the store!?" _Shawn exclaimed excitedly,_ "Get them! As many as you can! Say they're defective, anything! Just don't let them leave with those phones!"_

Morgan bit his lip, he knew exactly what he needed to do, but didn't know how much help it would be if millions of stores around the world were selling the cell phones too. "What about Mick and Josef, what did they say?"

_"Lassie is dealing with them. Just _please_ hurry. I'll give you a call later."_

Hanging up, Morgan sprinted out of the office and straight to the store PA system. He knew just what to do.

Years ago, even before Morgan started working at the Buy More, there had been a simple word that was supposed to non-descript and innocent sounding as not to cause a panic in the customers if something were to go wrong. It had since evolved into a word that no one was to speak, ever, lest it cause a berserker frenzy among the employees leading to store wide chaos. It was only ever used in the direst of circumstances, when lives were on the line.

Times like this.

Morgan took a deep breath, and steeled himself for the inevitable backlash he'd get from Chuck and Casey, who he hadn't warned. "Hello! Everyone! May I have your attention please!?"

Those who knew him best narrowed their eyes, figuring he was up to something. Others looked to him as their fearless leader, ready to do his bidding at a moment's notice. Though the Buy More employees were a fickle bunch, he'd earned their respect more than once. From that respect he gained a trove of loyal, yet sometimes hopelessly lazy, followers.

"Buy More employees... PINEAPPLE!"

* * *

Mick leaned back in his office chair, sipping a cup of blood and watching the news. It had been a busy couple of months case wise and he was enjoying the lull between cases. Truth be told he'd had more excitement in the last year than he'd wanted, but it all seemed to turn out alright, for the most part.

He was just about to go see how Josef was doing when his phone rang. Seeing it was Carlton Lassiter, he answered it quickly. "St. John."

_"St. John, we have trouble."_

Mick took a moment to lament on the fact that his quiet days never really turned out to be all that quiet. "What's wrong? Is it Shawn?"

Josef and Mick had gone out of their way to make sure that someone was keeping an eye on Shawn at all times. He'd been inches from going feral, and despite the fact that Josef decided to let him go home, they were keeping very close tabs on him.

_"No, it's not Spencer..._" Carlton paused, _"Well it _is_ Spencer, but not like that."_

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?"

_"You heard of those new phones they've been advertizing all over for the last two weeks, Starshine or something hippy sounding like that."_

"You mean StarLite?" He'd heard of the phones. Beth expressed interest in them, and Mick had half thought about seeing if Josef could use his connections to get her one early.

_"They don't show us, St. John. Camera, video, nothing! It's like we aren't there."_

Mick stood up from his desk and immediately turned on the news, searching for any proof that this was true and that their secret was out. A small voice in his head told him it was too soon, the phones had just come out that day, but even an inkling of their secret in the media was cause for alarm. "Are you sure? It isn't Shawn playing a joke is it?"

_"They're just as stumped as I am. Spencer and Guster came rushing in the precinct making a scene and somehow those idiots got one of those phones. We don't show up in picture or video. How is this possible?"_

Of course a detective would immediately want to know the how, why and the who, but Mick didn't have it. Silver in the photographic process and silver backed mirrors were the only reason that vampires historically cast no reflection. There was no reason a modern phone could cause that. Maybe he'd have to see if Josef could get his hands on one after all.

"I don't know either. Digital photography doesn't use silver… I'll call Josef and we'll try to figure something out. Meantime, keep your ears open, we can't have a panic. Human or _otherwise_." If human's panicked it would be bad for vampires, but if vampires panicked it would only make matters worse.

_"Just tell everyone to be careful. Spencer is talking to Grimes right now and squaring things away on that end."_ There was a pause before Carlton asked, _"Is there any way to halt their distribution? Some kind of emergency plan_ _that vampires have in case something like this happened?"_

Mick thought of the cleaners, but even their operation was too small. Their only purpose was really to deal with the vampire population if things got out of hand. There weren't enough to deal with all the humans. Even if they called in all their human contacts there wouldn't be enough people to stop it. The more he thought about it, the more afraid he became, but he didn't want to worry the detective. Not yet anyway.

"I'll see what I can do. Josef might be able to call in some favors and at least stop some stores from selling any more."

_"Good. I'm going to see what Grimes and the other tech-nerds said. Maybe they have some good news."_

"Good plan. I'll call you later." Mick said, and hung up before dialing again right away. He really should have been calling Josef, but he needed Beth. He could already feel the panic setting in. Coraline had told him about the vampire purges in the French Revolution, and saw the terror on her face as she recounted the mercilessness of the humans as they executed vampire after vampire.

_"Hello? Mick?"_

"Beth!" He tried to keep the shaking out of his voice. "I need you to come home. Something's happened. We're about to be outed."

_"We?"_ She asked, obviously thinking he meant them as a couple.

"Vampires, Beth."

"I'll be there in two minutes." Beth answered before hanging up. Despite the situation, his girlfriend's reply brought a smile to his face. He knew there was a reason he loved her.

* * *

As Shawn peeked around the corner, listening in on Carlton's conversation with Mick, he tried not to be angry that him going feral again was the first thing that came to their minds. He knew the others were still skittish about him, no matter how many times he'd told them that he was okay, or how many times he had to tell _himself_ that he was okay. Hearing it out loud though, really put a damper on his already stressed out mood.

Once Carlton was off the phone, he came around the corner, acting as if he'd just arrived. "Lassie, did Mick know anything about what's going on?"

With a small scowl, Carlton shook his head. "No. St. John had no idea about the phones. He mentioned something about silver but it isn't used in photography anymore. There would be no reason a digital camera wouldn't be able to get our pictures."

Filing that information away for later he asked, "Is he going to talk to Josef then?"

"Yeah, he's going to see if Kostan can do something to stop them."

The older vampire did have a lot of business connections. He might even be able to put a dent in the distribution. "Ditto with Morgan. He can't do much, but he can stop people from leaving the store with them."

Carlton pursed his lips and nodded, understanding. An awkward silence hung in the air between them until Juliet headed back over with Felicity and Karen wasn't far behind her, obviously having heard about the news. "Mr. Spencer, O'Hara just informed me about the phones. Is there anything I can do?"

Shawn thought about it. Unfortunately it wasn't illegal to have the phones, so she couldn't arrest the owners... but she could keep an eye on them. "Chief, can you get a list from the stores in the area that sold these? Maybe we could, I dunno, _watch_ them or something?" There really wasn't much they could do at that point, but maybe surveillance would keep his mind occupied.

With an exasperated sigh, Karen said, "Besides being highly illegal _and_ an invasion of privacy, I don't think we even have the man power to do that right now. I'm sorry." Shawn's face fell. So much for keeping occupied. "What I can do, is watch Felicity for you tonight if you need to go anywhere to discuss things." She reached out to the baby and took her expertly into her own arms. "Kyle loves having her over."

The chief had her own baby boy shortly after Juliet, and the two children got along well. Shawn was grateful for the offer. "Yeah, that would work. We have a lot to talk about." He began to wonder how he'd tell his dad. The old man would probably find a way to blame him for this too though.

"Alright then. You can drop her off in a few hours." She gave both Shawn and Juliet a reassuring smile as she put Felicity in his arms. "Until then, I believe my detectives still have some work to do."

With a determined nod Carlton went back to his desk, but Shawn doubted he'd be getting any work done. If the vibes he was getting were any indicator anyway. Frustration and anger were the big ones, but there was also worry and fear.

"Shawn?" Juliet waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

Blinking, Shawn looked at Juliet, and he didn't need to feel her worry and fear, he could see it plainly on her face. "Sorry Jules, I'm fine. Just tired."

She pursed her lips like she didn't believe him, but she nodded anyway. "Well, maybe we could get some rest tonight with Felicity gone, it's been a while since it was just the two of us."

Shawn leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You can be Vivian Ward from Pretty Woman, and I can draw you a nice hot bath..."

Juliet blushed, but played coy and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek before joining her partner at their desks. He waited until she was gone before turning and heading for the exit. He growled low, frustrated at his lack of ability to do anything about the situation. "Hurry up and wait, eh Doodlebug?" Felicity merely smiled and cocked her head, blissfully ignorant of how much danger they were all in.

_I'll just have to wait and see what Gus heard from Coraline._

He followed his friends lavender scent trail that led out the front door, easily spotting the blue car near the rebuilt hedges that separated the front parking lot and the main building. He quickly put on his sunglasses and headed for the shaded area. "Buddy! Any news?"

"No. She didn't answer." Gus sounded worried, but Shawn figured she could still be asleep. It was barely afternoon, and unless she had any appointments, she would most likely be held up in her freezer. "How long do you think before people figure it out?"

"The question is, how long before most of the other vampires figure it out."

"What?"

"C'mon man. If vampires found out that they could be found out with just a picture, what do you think most of them would do to protect their secret? Even the cleaners, they'd want to get rid of any witnesses."

Gus scoffed in disbelief. "Shawn, that would only make things worse."

"Worse is only the beginning Gus." Holding Felicity in on arm and snatching the phone away from Gus with the other, he flipped it over and examined the camera. Shawn thought back to Carlton's statement about what caused vampires to not be seen. His sneaking suspicions were confirmed when a small silver glint caught his eye when the camera reflected the sun back into his eyes. He blinked and moved the phone away, "I think the lens they used in this is silver."

"Lemme see!" Gus snatched the phone back, and after looking for himself, decided the best thing to do was research it. "There's gotta be something about this on the website."

"Don't you think it's a little weird to be looking up a phone on the phone itself?"

"Shut up, Shawn." After a moment, Gus found it. "Listen to this: _The Starlite cell phone has an innovative camera lens that takes clarity to a whole new level. The world's smallest digital single lens reflex camera makes your video and pictures come alive._ Oh my God, you were right! It's literally a miniature, silver mirror!"

"Aaaaannnd things just got worse." Shawn hung his head. "How can this be happening?"

Gus put away the phone, still shaking his head. "Look Shawn, things will cool down. I mean, what are the chances that someone is going to catch a vampire on film anyway?"

Shawn understood Gus' need to explain things, but the problem was that his buddy hadn't really seen any vampires besides their little group. Despite the aftermath of his forced fledglings, Gus still naively considered their race to be more like Mick, Coraline, and Josef. Even Lance, despite being a complete psychopath, kept things in their own circle; Secret and unseen by the human world.

What Gus didn't know, and what Shawn's own fight with his instincts had taught him, is that given the right opportunity some vampires would tear down any social norms and plunge things into complete chaos just to be able to hunt humans as they see fit. Their secrecy wasn't just protection for them, it gave them rules to govern and control.

The only question was, after being exposed, who would strike first; Concerned humans, or a rogue out for a good time?

Shawn pursed his lips and pointed to the phone. "I'd say the chances are pretty good if we found out about it within the first three minutes. Things are about to get bad buddy, really bad."


End file.
